


A Superhero and College AU mixed and a Bunch of Spice and Drama Added

by DragonBlossom



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sad, and i dont think its particularly conventional, and i genuinely enjoy writing this, but its very intresting, its like Bart is a hero and jaime is a villain and theyre roommates but they dont know it, okie the format is not what im used to, superhero/supervillain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlossom/pseuds/DragonBlossom
Summary: Bart Allen. Age 20. Likes the color red. Favorite food: Chicken Whizzies. Has huge college debt. Needs a roommate. Seems normal enough, doesn't he?Lets look at our next person of interest. Jaime Reyes. Also age 20. Prefers blue. Enjoys enchiladas. Also has huge college debt, and needs a roommate too.Now, by all means and standards, these two young men, in their prime, should meet and interact given the circumstances. Unfortunately, their circumstances have a few terms and conditions no one bothered to read. And what may seem so innocent now, may turn out to be deadly later.





	A Superhero and College AU mixed and a Bunch of Spice and Drama Added

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, ngl, this format is a tad funky and Ive never done it. That being said, this is the most fun Ive ever had writing anything ever. So, as always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is welcome. Lets goooooo!!!!!

**_ Bart Allen. Age 20. Likes the color red. Favorite food: Chicken Whizzies. Has huge college debt. Needs a roommate. Seems normal enough, doesn't he? _ **

**_ Lets look at our next person of interest. Jaime Reyes. Also age 20. Prefers blue. Enjoys enchiladas. Also has huge college debt, and needs a roommate too. _ **

**_ Now, by all means and standards, these two young men, in their prime, should meet and interact given the circumstances. Unfortunately, their circumstances have a few terms and conditions no one bothered to read. And what may seem so innocent now, may turn out to be deadly later. _ **

**_ Lets focus on Bart Allen, for the moment. Bart has certainly had a... to say the least, unique childhood. Lets delve into his life for a little, and find out what makes him so special. _ **

"Aunt Iris, I'm hungry!" This is not an uncommon phrase to hear in the West-Allen household. The year is 2000. A small, auburn haired boy of almost four runs up to his aunt, plate in hand. There is something unusual about him, but you really need to squint to see it. But our attention ought to remain on the plate, for this is the third the boy has eaten. He is still not satiated, and his concerned aunt questions this.

"Bart, are you sure? This will be your fourth plate! Why don't you go outside and play with Wally for a bit, and then come back and eat some?"

"Okay Aunt Iris!" The smiling boy drags his brother, who also appears to have an unusually large appetite, outside. 

Wally West is Bart West's brother. He has shockingly red hair, and is aged 10. Wally is unusually bright and perceptive. 

Bart and Wally head out to the expansive backyard, where they run around playing tag.They run, and they run, and they run until they are naught but a blur. Bart, being younger, is slower than Wally, but he is still faster than Wally was at this age. Red and yellow electricity crackles off their bodies as they run superhumanly fast. Wally, having lived with this for longer, knows it isn't normal. He also knows his and Bart's metabolisms run higher, since they burn more energy. He attempts to be careful and hide it by eating the bare minimum that he thinks is alright, and not going "critical" as he calls it. Unfortunately, there is only so much a 10 year old can do, and he doesn't notice his aunt and uncle's fascinated looks at them from behind glass doors.

Flash forward to a few months after that summertime incident. Barry Allen, Bart and Wally's uncle, has attempted to figure out what is happening with his two nephews. Barry understands the gravity of the situation, and how hard it must be for the two young boys. The Wests are an extremely traditional and conservative family, and any instances of this, as they would consider it,  _unnatural_  gift might be severely punished and frowned upon, leading to much emotional, and maybe physical, pain upon the boys. However, Barry knew whatever was happening was not good for the boys at any rate, and he wanted to help. Barry thought it was quite poor circumstances that the Wests did not see doctors, as this went against their ideologies. He planned to have both boys over and make certain of what was happening, and hopefully offer help. He extended an invitation to the boys' parents to have them over, who agreed to have their sons visit around 5:00 PM, an hour after school ended. Barry informed Iris, who agreed to this and offered to be there. They both waited anxiously for this moment. Little did they know, it would not go according to script. Not even close.

**_ Stopping the time stream here. Young Bart Allen, who recently turned four, is about to experience an extremely traumatic event, one that may change his life forever. Pay attention to the details. His entire future is scripted in them. Let's have a look at the events that follow, and see what you make of them. Remember, this is a turning point in time, an anomaly if you will. Strange things are happening here, things that shouldn't be. And these things ruin lives. _ **

"Mom, Dad, look what I got!" Wally busted in, beaming. "I got an A+ on my English paper!"

"Oh, Wally, that's wonderful!" Mary, Wally and Bart's mom, exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom, where's Bart and Dad? I wanna show them too!"

"Your father took Bart to church. We wanted him to learn some more prayers to help him focus better, and connect to the Lord." Mary responded.

Wally nodded, not wholly pleased with why Bart was going, but not questioning his parents high stock in religion. "When will they be back?" he enquired.

Mary responded with "Oh, in about 10 minutes. They have been gone for a while, and your father told me to expect him around 4:15"

"Okay!" Wally grinned. "I'm going upstairs to finish my homework, if that's okay?"

Mary smiled and said "Certainly, although don't you want a snack first?" She held out a tray with fresh baked brownies in them.

Wally thought of the calorie count. Doing a quick tally of all he had eaten, he needed... 10 brownies. He decided for 2 and a glass of milk, and a snack before dinner. He thanked his mother and ran upstairs with his bag.

Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was his father, Rudolph, and Bart. He ran downstairs to greet them, excited to see them after a long day of school. His homework could wait, he just wanted to see his baby brother. 

"Wally!" Bart exclaimed. He jumped into his arms and giggled. "How waf school?" he questioned. 

" _Was_ , you silly goose. And it was fine. How was preschool?"

"Fun! I made a painting! Miss Jones left it to dry on the rack, so I'll got it tomorrow!"

"Awesome!" Wally looked over to his father, who nodded stiffly. "Hello father"

"Son" Rudolph responded.

"Well, now that everyone is home, why don't we have a little family time? We can watch a movie!" 

"Certainly, Mary."

"OKAY MOM!!!"

"Okay mother"

 "Brilliant! I'll pick out a-"

Mary stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Lord, protect us"

Mary screamed. In the center of her living room, a huge, crackling portal opened up. Out of it, emerged a figure, clad in blue armor. He morphed his hand into what appeared to be a blaster and grinned wickedly. 

"Hello loves" he growled "It's playtime"

Before anyone could move, he had shot Mary and Rudolph with what appeared to be energy.

He turned to face Wally and said "Your turn". Before he could shoot Wally though, Wally sprinted away in a flurry of lightning, taking Bart with him. They hid in the kitchen, and grabbed a knife each.

"Wally, let's call the police" 

"We can't, they'd never believe us"

"Wally, what do we do? I'm scared"

"It'll be okay. Listen, no matter what happens, you gotta keep running, okay? You gotta save yourself, alright?"

"What happened to mom and dad? Are they okay?"

Wally looked at him, tears in his eyes. He didn't need to say anything.

Bart started crying "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!!!"

Wally hushed him saying "He's coming"

The strange man started calling "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He walked past their hiding spot, under the cabinets, and the boys tensed up. His footsteps eventually receded, and both boys released breaths they didn't know they'd been holding. Wally cautiously opened the door and...

PEW!!! He was thrown back in a shot of light and energy, dead as his parents.

"NOOO!!!!!" Bart screamed, all thought for self preservation gone. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! WHY?!?!?!?!" he cried in anguish.

He crawled over to Wally's body, with its broken bones and cuts from being slammed into the stone cabinets. 

The man turned to him and said "I won't kill you, not yet at least. I need you alive,  _mi pequeño demonio de velocidad."_  His expression seemed to soften a little, though it was hard to tell with the mask in the way. " _por favor, perdóname, ama, y date cuenta de que tenía que hacer esto por tu propio bienz_ _"._ And with that, he flew through the portal from where he came, leaving behind a stunned, scared, and sad Bart West.

_** So, as we can see, poor Bart has just lost everyone. Alone and afraid, he is unsure of what to do. And this man, he is obviously a threat and yet, and yet he seems to almost care for Bart. Ironic, considering this man just killed all of Bart's immediate family.  ** _

** _There is not much left to tell of Bart's early childhood. We will take a look at the aftermath of this terrible incident in just a moment. I can imagine, though, you are questioning why I am bothering to tell this tale. Believe me, I am too. But it is a tale that must be told, and seeing as how everyone else is either in the dark, or too afraid, I am the only candidate. Why am_ ** I **** _** the only candidate? Well, that is a story for later. If you bother to stick around, that is. But enough of that. On with Bart's story. ** _

Bart, being so fast, quickly carried Wally into the living room, where his parents now lay. He put the three of them together and cried. Sobbed. Wept his heart out and rocked back and forth. He uttered a mournful, pitiful cry. He lay on Wally, not wanting to accept his death. And that was how Barry Allen found him, clutching onto his dead brothers body and weeping terribly.

**_ There is not much more I can state in detail, for I do not know what happens as in detail as I know some of the other parts. All I know is that Bart West was adopted, and got his name changed legally to Bart Allen. Bart, of course, never fully got over the shock of what happened. He suffered from nightmares for a long time. Barry and Iris supported Bart in mastering his power, and ensured he was cared for in every way. But there was something the West-Allens could not provide, and that was revenge. Revenge on the man who killed his parents. The words the man said were forgotten, deemed unimportant in the act of finding him. Bart continued with his studies, in fact, he excelled. But he never stopped watching for the man in blue. _ **

**_ The next time I continue with this, I will delve into the life of Jaime Reyes. It is perhaps happier than Bart's, but only in the beginning. Bart's life was the exact opposite. His early childhood was horrible, and his mid- to- late teens were when things started to look up. That is all for now. Before I go, consider the following: Life is what you make of it, and the only way to make it good, is to keep moving. _ **

**_ This is angelrain, signing out. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos do me a smile :)  
> see, smile :)


End file.
